Godly Wars
by JTM10
Summary: Percy Jackson's kids must save the world as they travel back in time to stop the Godly Wars, started by Gaia, Mother Earth must have read lost hero in order to understand. The T is for the blood in this story.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: In order to understand this story you must have read books one through five of the Percy Jackson series and the Lost Hero and Son of Neptune. Please don't think this is a bad story it's my very first book. OH AND PLZ UNDERSTAND THAT GAIA DID RISE AND WAKE AND DID WAKE HER SONS, THE GIANTS, AND THE GODS WORKED WITH THE DEMIGODS, AND KILLED THEM, BUT ALAS GAIA HAS CAUSED THE GODLY WAR. READ ON READER!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of this book! I repeat I own nothing of this book!**

Prologue:

It was a strange way to die. No one ever thought he would, but alas Percy Jackson has died. It was a heroic way to. He sacrificed himself to save the world from Gaia. He was the one who saved us from the Godly War.

It was now that his night black coffin was being lowered into the ground next to his best friend Grover, a searcher who was the only satyr that ever found Pan, the forest god. Pan turned him into a juniper bush. Percy's wife, Annabeth, and his twin children, Katrina and Dallas, were teenagers, 16, at the time and grew up in the Godly War.

As they got into the car to go home which happened to be Camp Half Blood, Dallas looked out the back window.

"Mom, stop the car. I see something out there." Dallas said.

When he got out there was a man in black clothing from head to toe around the age of thirty, the same age as their mom.

"Are you Dallas and Katrina Jackson?" the strange man asked. They both responded with yes. " Hello I am Nico Di Angelo. Your mother may remember me from the time we were at Camp Half Blood. I knew your father very well." As he said that sentence he smirked like he knew something they didn't. "Ah yes your father was a good man but do you wish to save him from my father, the Lord of the Dead?" he asked.

"Yeah we would like to save him, but wait, your father is Had…"

"Do not ever say my fathers name!"

"Um why?"

"Hmm I am not surprised that your father has never told you what he was taught when he was 12 years old."

" What was he taught?"

" He was taught that names could sometimes be very powerful. Now back to what I came here for. Do you wish to save your father?"

They both replied again yes. Nico all of a sudden said some words that was, they guess, was in ancient Greek. All of a sudden, they were in Camp Half Blood, but it wasn't the camp they were used to. It was low on the technology they had at their Camp Half Blood. Out of nowhere, a little note popped in front of them. On they note it read.

"OK I have sent you back into the past. Your goal is to stop the Godly War from happening. If you succeed, your father will live longer. I have sent you back into your father's second year, so you must wait for the Godly Wars to happen. Ah yes and by the way, you will never age, but never tell your parents where you are from, but only tell them why you are here. Oh and you may tell them your age." The note said in Nico's writing.

" Well I guess we better get started on saving the world from a giant mother earth that causes a giant war. Now that I think about it I don't fell like doing this now. Dallas said.

"To late now bro, but yeah this is going to be tuff, so roll up your sleeves and get ready to kick some monster butt!" Katrina exclaimed.

"Who are you, and why have you come?" Standing behind them was a girl who was about their age. She had blond hair and wore blue jeans, and an orange Camp Half Blood T-shirt. The strangest part of her was her eyes. She had gray eyes, just like their mothers.

"Who are you?" Katrina asked.

"I am Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, member of cabin six."


	2. Chapter 2

**A\N: Ok this is the next chapter of my new story, Godly Wars. Ok read the first chapter to understand. Yeah I know I sound formal but I'm not.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of this book.**

* * *

As they were talking to this young girl they had just met, another girl walkedup with the same gray eyes as, the so, called girl whispered something in her ear, and she left.

" I have business to attend to at the big house, and I think you will be staying at the Hermes cabin." Annabeth said.

" Um I think we have something to explain. We are yo…"

" No sis! Remember the note?"

" Oh who cares? I am still going to tell her."

" Um I am confused. What note are you talking about, and don't tell me what?" Annabeth asked.

" Um, this is hard to explain, but me and my brother are your kids. Your husband is a man named Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon, member of cabin three."

Annabeth gasped.

"Um are you positive that he is my husband?"

The two twins nodded. They then started to explain all that would happen in the future. When they told her about Nico, she cursed in Ancient Greek.

" That son of Hades is a jerk. You shouldn't have listened to him, but since you are here we might as well try the mission he gave you."

" Um and by the way, in the future Gaia, Mother Earth, becomes evil. We stop her and put here in slumber. Oh yes and Zeus offered Percy to be a god, and he said yes but said you must be a god if you wanted to."

" Um I don't think I even have to think on that one."

Then they all cracked up. As they approached to the big house, Chiron and Mr. D were outside playing a card game with Percy.

" Oh no, more little brats!" Mr. D exclaimed.

" Mr. D, please be respectful to our new campers."

" Hate to break it to you Chiron, but these kids are not campers. They are actually minor gods." Annabeth proclaimed. There was a big moment of silence then Chiron spoke.

" Um how are they minor gods Annabeth?"

" They are my kids"

Another moment of silence

" How come and why do you become a god when I don't?" Percy asked.

" Oh you become a god and thanks to you I am one to but in the future."

" Oh that sounds cool, I guess. But who is your husband?"

" You. Oh and by the way we are going to war again."

" Ugh, I don't wanna go!"

" To bad Seaweed brain, were going."


End file.
